Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: Infinite Frontier
PRLG3-fanfilm-title-InfiniteFrontier.jpg|linktext="Their Greatest Battle is Coming" Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: Infinite Frontier (PRLG 3, Abbrieviated as PRLG: IF) is an upcoming Fan FIlm in Anthony Marsh, Jr s' initial Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy Fan-Film series Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy Fan Film Series , based on the 7th Season of Power Rangers of the same name. It will be the third and final installment of Marsh's trilogy of fan films based on Lost Galaxy of the 2010s era and will be a sequel to '' Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 Fan-Film)'' and '' Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Wrath of Trakeena'' . It is the second, but first'' Power Rangers Lost Galaxy fan film made during the Hasbro Era of the franchise (and will be the only film of the Marsh-Verse in the era), after Hasbro aquired all rights to the franchise in mid-2018, the first fan film to now use the 2018 Hasbro ''Power Rangers logo and it will be the only Marsh-Verse PRLG fan film set for a release in 2020. Filming will begin March 2019 and will conclude in November or December 2019. It is made to commemorate the 20th Anniversary of '' Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy'' . Unlike the previous two PRLG Marsh-Verse fan films, this film will be a major turning point in the series as it will be perhaps the darkest Power Rangers Lost Galaxy fan film Marsh has ever done in over a decade, as it is described as "the Avengers: Infinity War ''of Power Rangers." On February 15, 2019, during pre-production, Marsh announced on his social media that he had canceled initial plans for Infinite Frontier (original working title: ''Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Legends of Destiny) to be a remake adaptation of Power Rangers: Super Megaforce, which adapted the 2011 Super Sentai series,'' Kazoku Sentai Gokaiger'', while has a hybrid of his fan-fic version of Lost Galaxy to complete the trilogy almost making it the first Power Rangers Lost Galaxy fan film to be a hybrid of two existing Power Rangers series. He later decided to take concepts and inspiration from the 2017 Super Sentai series ''Uchu Sentai Kyuuranger'' instead. 'Premise' Immediately after the events of Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Wrath of Trakeena, the Marsh-Verse Galaxy Rangers go to war with The Maverick Armada , led by Emperor Xaviax , a powerful mad emperor bent on annihilating every Galaxy Ranger to ever exist and destroying the last remains of Terra Venture as the Rangers and Terra Venture embark on its final frontier in The Lost Galaxy. 'Article Navigation Grid' 'See Also' *Enter the Lost Galaxy - Counterpart in '' Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy'' (main central plot, mostly elements) *Beware the Mutiny - Counterpart in '' Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy'' (story elements) *Grunchor on the Loose - Counterpart in '' Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy'' (story elements) *Raise the Titanisaur - Counterpart in Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (story elements) *Escape the Lost Galaxy - Counterpart in Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (story elements, about Magna Defender) *Journey's End - Counterpart in '' Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy'' (main central plot) *Seijuu Sentai Gingaman vs. Denji Sentai Megaranger *Forever Red - Counterpart in Power Rangers: Wild Force (re-use of a Beetleborg character costume in Power Rangers) *Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger (few elements. Silver Ranger, Ranger weapons, Villain faction) *Uchu Sentai Kyuuranger (few elements. Ranger suits, Villain counterparts, Zords, concept) *The Legendary Battle - Counterpart in'' Power Rangers: Super Megaforce '' 'External Links ' * Category:Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Fan-Film Series Category:Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: Infinite Frontier Category:Marsh-Verse Category:2020s PR Fan Films Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy Fan-Film Series Category:Hasbro-Era Fan Films